I invented a sun protection device for automobiles which does not make contact with the painted surfaces of the vehicle. There are hundreds of car protection devices available in concept and on the market but they all have one flaw in common: they try to protect the vehicle from every eventuality of nature, including sun, rain, sleet, hail, wind and flying debris. Most of them require that the protection device make contact along painted surfaces, or is a major construction project with considerable clumsy parts or partitions to assemble.